The approach to landing and touch down on the runway of an aircraft is probably the most challenging task a pilot undertakes during normal operation. To perform the landing properly, the aircraft approaches the runway within an envelope of attitude, course, speed, and rate of descent limits. The course limits include, for example, both lateral limits and glide slope limits. An approach outside of this envelope can result in an undesirable positioning of the aircraft with respect to the runway, resulting in possibly discontinuance of the landing attempt.
In some instances visibility may be poor during approach and landing operations, resulting in what is known as instrument flight conditions. During instrument flight conditions, pilots rely on instruments, rather than visual references, to navigate the aircraft. Even during good weather conditions, pilots typically rely on instruments to some extent during the approach. Many airports and aircraft include runway assistance landing systems, for example an Instrument Landing System (ILS), to help guide aircraft during approach and landing operations. These systems allow for the display of a lateral deviation indicator to indicate aircraft lateral deviation from the approach course, and the display of a glide slope indicator to indicate vertical deviation from the glide slope.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for improving the ability to fly low altitude, low visibility approaches including displaying information supporting a pilot's ability to fly a stabilized approach. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.